Ice Castle
by Vita Orlando
Summary: This is going to be a collection of short one shots for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

After that last episode I went searching for fanfics because I was so full of squee and found that there really isn't much out there. So of course I just had to write a little thing. I mean, Free! definitely winked at the fangirls, but Yuri goes so far I'm not sure it isn't actually as much BL as it is sports anime. In any case, here's a little post episode 3 one-shot.

Yuri on Ice! Isn't mine, I'm just borrowing the guys for a little non-revenue generating fun.

XO Vita

After all the photo-ops, interviews and congratulations, Yuri though his face might ache from smiling more than the rest of his body did from his grueling routine and the training that led up to it. Though he probably wouldn't have been able to stop smiling anyway. He'd won. Victor was his for the season and had stayed by his side since the moment he came off the ice.

When things wound down, Yuri left Victor to the remaining fans clamoring for photos and autographs from the king of the skating world. He peeled his sweat stuck costume from his body and laid it over a bench and stepped gratefully into the shower. He let the water run down his tired body for a long time before he decided he'd loitered enough and scrubbed. That took a while, too, because of course he wanted to thoroughly remove all the foulness of exertion from his skin before his celebration with Victor.

When he returned to the changing area wrapped in a fluffy white towel and rubbing another over his dripping hair, his eyes were immediately drawn to Victor, who leaned casually against a wall of lockers scrolling through his phone with a small smile on his gorgeous face. Upon Yuri's entrance, he prowled forward with his usual sensual grace. He laid an arm across Yuri's damp shoulders and held up his phone.

It was a close up of Yuri, from the moment at the start of his routine when he'd let loose all his carefully gathered courage and flashed Victor his best seductive smile. "They're already making this one into a poster." Victor said happily. "I knew Yuri's eros would be strong!" Yuri felt his face flush hot at this praise. Even with their newfound familiarity, Victor was still Yuri's idol, and this kind of moment, as hard as he'd worked for it, didn't feel quite concrete.

The sensation of unreality only grew when Victor shifted in close to face him, gently cupping Yuri's cheek in one hand and stroking his bare collar bone with the thumb of the other. "Now remind me." Victor said softly, so close that Yuri could taste his breath, sweet and minty, "What was it, exactly, that I promised to do if you won? Was it 'eat a delicious pork cutlet bowl'?"

Surely Victor could feel the frantic pounding of Yuri's heart, but at least he was a bit too near to have a good view of the shifting beneath Yuri's towel without being able to feel that, too. If he nodded and drew Victor in even nearer, what would happen? Maybe Victor would be disgusted, but Yuri suspected he might learn a whole lot more about eros a whole lot more quickly than he was really quite ready for.

Yuri hesitated for a long moment in the sensory explosion of Victor's closeness, waiting for his brain to re-engage. When he thought he could speak without embarrassing himself too horribly, Yuri leaned forward, a hair's breadth away from closing the gap between their lips and said. "You said you'd eat pork cutlet bowl with me. To celebrate."

Before he did something even more ridiculous, Yuri stepped away and turned his back on Victor. He shimmied his still damp legs into a pair of jeans. He felt a little strange not bothering with underwear, but the priority in this kind of situation was getting things covered up and adjusted as rapidly as possible. Yuri was just bending down to fix the rucked up hem of his right pant leg when Victor made a slight, pained sound. Concerned, Yuri snapped up immediately and turned around. "Are you alright?"

"Mmhmm." Victor nodded and leaned back against the lockers again. Yuri couldn't help the track his eyes took down Victor's body until he realized exactly what he was seeing- might be seeing-he wasn't completely certain, and his gaze flew up to Victor's shameless grin. Beyond flustered, Yuri turned away and slipped on a t-shirt. He fiddled in his locker for a few minutes and fixed his hair. When Yuri slung his bag over his shoulder and turned toward Victor he looked so calm that Yuri almost wondered if he'd imagined the whole interaction.

"I'm hungry and I didn't even skate today," Victor said lightly, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Set after episode 6.

"Yuuurrii!" Viktor called as his protégé looked around, searching for him, probably. "We have an appointment. Come on!" Yuri hustled down the hall under the weight of his bag.

"Where are we going?" Yuri asked, dubiously.

"You think I'm going to wear you out today?" Viktor scoffed. "You should trust me more." He pushed open one of the little used side doors leading out of the area and waved to a waiting taxi. He opened the door and hurried Yuri inside. As the car pulled onto the busy street, he leaned back and watched Yuri silently.

For his part, Yuri was gazing out the window. He'd grown used to Viktor watching him by now. His cheeks were a little pink, but he was ignoring it otherwise. Viktor was surprised at how normal their silence felt. It was almost like being alone, but less lonely. Normally, Viktor, always the showman, even off the ice, was constantly chattering and teasing his travelling companions to the point that Yakov had regularly threatened to slap him if he didn't shut up.

Doing nothing like this was still boring, though. He pulled out his phone and opened up his twitter feed to see a question from a fan in response to last night's photo. "Are you and Yuri dating? Sure looks like it!" Viktor smirked and typed back. "Nope. Yuri puts all his love for me out on the ice." He added a dramatically crying emoji and posted.

A reply, this time from someone else, came almost instantly. "Judging his performance today, he must love you a lot."

"What?" Yuri had turned to look at him, and only then did Victor notice just how much he was grinning.

"Do you ever check your Twitter? I'm flirting with you all on my own over here." He teased, watching a red flush creep up Yuri's cheeks as he dutifully thumbed through his feed.

Yuri huffed and typed out. "Of course I do. I said it in a press conference already."

"Yuri, they mean do you love me romantically yet?" Victor posted quickly. It was funny, to be having a public conversation about such private matters while they were in a confined space alone, but it was fun. He got to see Yuri worrying the tip of his pink tongue with his teeth as he typed out his response.

"You wish." Came the reply moments later.

"Hahahahaha." Victor posted, then after a beat he leaned into Yuri and whispered sexily "What if I do?"

Yuri shyly backed away, or tried to. He mostly ended up wedging himself against the door of the small cab and he didn't have anywhere left to go when Victor crowded in closer. Yuri laughed nervously and looked away. "You of all people know I don't have time to be messing around right now."

Victor hadn't been talking seriously, but somehow he felt just a tiny bit disappointed all the same. It was funny, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been rejected, even so gently. Usually the ones who worshipped him the way Yuri did were really easy. It was one of the mysterious things about Yuri. He'd paid a price for being such a loner, not just in skating, either. He had this aura, though, that he was mostly okay alone. He seemed complete all on his own in some fundamental way that Victor didn't really understand.

"Well," Victor shrugged, leaning back into his own seat again, "It's good publicity for people to wonder."

Another long silence descended and held until the car pulled up at a lavish building. He was waiting for Yuri to ask what they were doing here, but apparently, the young man was lost in his own thoughts. He followed Victor dutifully to the door without comment, and Victor finally had to do his own set up as they entered. He quickly approached a woman behind the white marble counter and said, with a cheer he didn't really feel at the moment, "We have an appointment for a couples massage!" At least Yuri's shocked face didn't fail to delight him as he turned back to give the other man a wide grin. "What?" Victor teased, "It's boring alone. The nice massage is for me. Your sports massage is probably going to hurt a lot, you know?"

"Mmm." Yuri said, his voice full of contentment, "I actually kinda like that."

"Are you a masochist or something?" Victor quipped, laughing.

"Yeah. Athlete. Aren't we all?" Maybe a little, at least, but Victor wondered if it didn't go deeper than that for Yuri. It didn't seem like he'd have the chance to find out, though. He shouldn't be irritated. That definitely wasn't what he was here for, and it wouldn't do to get distracted during the season, Yuri was definitely right about that.

I hope you enjoyed this little snippet. Please do let me know what you thought. xo Vita


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the first of two post Episode 7 pieces

Victor walked into the rink and was immediately greeted by the sight of Axel, Lutz, and Loop huddled around a tablet murmuring to each other and giggling. All three of them were bright red. "Hi girls!" He gave them a charming smile, and approached. "Is Yuri back from his run yet?"

"Hmpf," one of them, he honestly couldn't be bothered to keep track of which was which said. "Yeah. He's in the locker room." Her tone was so irritated it was amusing.

"Hey," Said another little girl to her sisters. "We should ask him."

"Yeah!" They all turned to look at him, their faces simultaneously reddening fiercely. "Um. Victor?" said the one who had just spoken.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Victor asked. He tried to keep impatience out of his voice. He wanted to get on with Yuri's practice session for today.

"Wh-what – what, wh-what's rimming?" She asked very quietly.

Victor didn't even attempt to keep the shock from his face. "Jeez girls, you're way too little to be asking about that." He muttured. "Where did you even hear that?"

The girl who hadn't yet spoken started to move the tablet behind her back, but Victor grabbed it easily and scanned the page, eyes widening. "Aw. Victor, you too? When we asked Yuri he took all our phones away. It was really hard to sneak in and get that from Dad's office. You're supposed to be cool."

Victor laughed awkwardly and shook his head as he scanned the device. "Yeah. Well, I'm going to go put it back. But I will clear your browsing history. Just don't do it again. Seriously kids, forget about that kind of thing and enjoy your youth." He winked and walked off, continuing to read as he ambled toward the office.

Yuri was finally making his way onto the ice when Victor returned. They began their work on the short program that had been so flawless in China. Today it was a hot mess. Finally, unable to take another awkward step sequence or awful jump, Victor cut the music and called Yuri over to him. "Yuri?" He asked, trying to tame his frustration, "This is as bad as when you were first learning this routine. Maybe worse. What's with you today?"

Yuri's face went bright red and he muttered. "Don't ask."

"I have to ask, Yuri," Victor said gently, cupping Yuri's cheek. "Where has your eros gone?"

Yuri still wouldn't meet Victor's eyes.

"Is it perhaps because you read that smut the triplets were giggling over?" Victor asked. Ah. That did it. Yuri's shocked eyes snapped up to his. "That's it, then?" Victor smiled. "So you've got some imaginative fans. It just means I'm doing what I came here for. The world is starting to see what I see when I look at you."

"What!?" Yuri asked, backing up. His reactions were just so cute. It really wasn't fair.

"It wasn't bad, from what I read." Victor said. Then he pouted. "I do feel left out though. Honestly, you and Chris." He tsked and shook his head.

"It's just because we were both sexing up the short program so much in China." Yuri shrugged it off.

"Bringing us back to the problem today." Victor said. "You read that, and now you can't sex it up at all."

"It's just so . . . " Yuri struggled for the word. "Vulgar. If that's what people are getting out of my performance, I'm not conveying love at all."

Victor laughed and then recovered himself quickly when he noticed Yuri's lip quivering a little. He pulled Yuri in against his chest and stroked his hair. "That's one aspect of sexual love. Sex is vulgar. But with a lover, the right person – it's elevated into something very beautiful."

Yuri pulled away, sullen, "Yeah, you know I don't really know about that."

"I know." Victor smiled contentedly. "It's why your innocent seduction is so powerful. You're doing everything you can to make your target feel like he'll go crazy if he can't do to you exactly the kinds of things that story described. But you don't really know what kind of power you're playing with. If you'd like me to be your lover, I'll be happy to teach you more."

"That's really not necessary!"

Yuri looked stricken as he skated away to practice a few more jumps, and Victor struggled for something else to say. This coaching thing was so much harder than he'd thought it would be. Several minutes had passed and Victor still hadn't come up with anything when Yuri returned.

Victor wondered about his own expression when he saw the flash of concern in Yuri's eyes. Just who was taking care of whom here? "It's okay." Yuri said, his quiet strength in full force, "I understand better, I think. I'll take responsibility, so let me seduce you more."

"That's what I want to hear." Victor laughed easily and started the music again. Yuri skated the program much better this time, but with a different flair than before. He has the aura of a bride on her wedding night, Victor thought. There was a scintillating sense of danger to the performance, now. All that purity balanced on a gleaming knife's edge, ready to be slashed to ribbons at any moment.

"Is that really the end?" Victor muttered to himself as Yuri struck the final pose. "If I give in to your seduction, will you leave me, Yuri?"

Thank you for reading! Please drop a line and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Another little reflection after Episode 7. This one focused on Russian Yuri and Yakov. Angst ahoy!.

Yuri Plisetsky gasped raggedly. "Yuri" Yakov muttered. "Go take a break for the rest of the day. There's a fine line between working hard and setting yourself up for injuries."

"I have to beat that poser Yuri from Japan!" He growled. "If I can't do that, how can I make Victor come back?"

Yakov sighed. It was easy to forget how young Yuri was. He was so advanced in his career, but really he was a kid. It had been the same with Victor, a decade and more ago. "Yuri." Yakov said. "Take the gold. You can do it. But I don't think Victor's coming back?"

"Why not? If he wants to train someone I'll prove I'm way better than that sad sack."

"You watched the China cup, no?" Yakov said, calmly.

"Of course I watched it. Sure that guy's getting good, but-"

Yakov held up a hand to stop Yuri's ranting and shook his head sadly. "Not that. He's in love."

"Tch." Yuir scoffed. "It was just a stupid kiss. It doesn't mean anything. Victor is always too free with that kind of thing."

"Not the kiss. Have you ever seen Victor run like that? For anything or anyone? Win or lose, he belongs to that Japanese Yuri now. He probably doesn't even realize it himself yet."

"Victor isn't gay. He's dated loads of women."

"Hmmf." Yakov muttered and then grabbed Yuri by the shoulders. He hated what he was about to say, but it needed to be said. "Victor was a year older than you when he made his senior debut, so I never had to spell this out for him. But listen now. People will think what they want about male skaters, but you publicly date another man and your career in Russia is over." He couldn't afford to let his face be less than stern, but his heart was breaking for Yuri. "You can emigrate. Any country in Europe. Canada. The US. You can be that way there. But you cannot represent Russia if that's the kind of thing you're going to do."

Since Yakov had made it beyond clear he was serious about taking the afternoon off, Yuri stomped into the locker room. He snarled and slammed his fist into the aluminum door of a locker again and again until he'd made a nice dent and he could convince himself the stinging wetness in his eyes was from the pain in his knuckles. Victor was such an asshole with his stupid wise man routine. He'd made Yuri remember that agape, and for what? Just to remind him that everyone who ever really gave a damn about him was gone? To prove that Victor himself was never in that number to begin with, despite what Yuri might have wanted to believe? God, he'd been naïve. How had he ever thought he might be able to make Victor look at him. Victor didn't care.

"Fuck you, Victor! I'll beat your record by a year and win against that piggy loser of yours, too. Just you watch." Yuri hit the locker again and bit back a sob. "I will definitely win. Winning is all I have left, thanks to you."

Thanks for reading. Please drop a line and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Pre-episode one. Because Russian Yuri had to have a reason for that moment in the bathroom, right?

"Victor! I'm going to join the senior division next season!" Yuri Plisestsky bounded up to his idol.

"Oh? That's great. Congratulations." Victor's voice was warm, but only mildly interested as he turned his eyes back to the ice.

"Why are you even bothering to watch that disaster?"

"You should be nicer to someone who shares your name, Yuri." Victor chuckled blithely without taking his eyes off the rink. "It's not good to be so sour all the time."

"Tch." Yuri scoffed. "Why's he even bothering to compete if he's going to skate like that? It's a disgrace."

"He is very . . ." Victor looked like he was being way too considerate with his words for some reason. "Disappointing." Victor muttered softly. "Like a perfect, tightly coiled little bud that just won't open up."

Yuri sneered at the poetic metaphor and made a disgusted sound as the Japanese Yuri flubbed another jump. "Well then someone should cut that bud before it becomes even more of an eyesore. He's old anyway."

"He's got a little time left." Victor chirped, with absurd cheer. "More than some of us anyway."

Dammit. Yuri wished he could punch himself in the face. He just accidentally insulted Victor. "Pfft. You're still fine." He groused by way of apology.

Victor shrugged and looked a little sad. "I've always pushed my limits. The same way you do, Yuri. Give me a call in twelve years and tell me how your body feels." His usual cheer returned. "Besides, I don't intend to fade away. I'll surprise everyone just as much next year as I always do."

"What have you got planned, then?"

"No plans yet. I'm still feeling out what might be best." He reached ruffled Yuri's hair.

Yuri responded to the affectionate gesture with an irritated snarl. "I'm not a kid, Victor. I told you, I'm senior now."

"Then next year we'll have two Yuri's?" Why did Victor sound so obnoxiously delighted? He only needed one Yuri. The one that was right here.

He stomped off to go take a leak, and was unable to contain his malicious glee when he realized exactly who was in the bathroom crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri's public performances were living up to the late night sessions hardly anyone got a chance to see. The world deserved Yuri Katsuki's beauty.

"How long has he been here?" Yuko nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard Victor's alluring Russian accent.

"Since about ten."

Victor muttered. "That guy's stamina is beyond my comprehension."

"Well, it's your fault he's been here all night." Yuko replied pleasantly.

"How is it possibly my fault?" Victor looked only a little put off.

"You don't know?" Obviously not. Victor looked honestly confused. Yuko was about to explain, but just then, Yuri turned to them. His expression when he saw Victor beside her was all she needed to know it was time to go. "Well, Yuri," She called cheerfully, "Now that Victor's here to make sure you don't break an ankle or something, I'm going home to bed. Night!" She waved and made her exit as quickly as possible, ignoring Victor's inquisitive face.

Victor wrapped an arm around Yuri's shoulders and shepherded him off the ice. "That was good." He said. Yuri nodded, and leaned to get his water bottle, hiding the bright smile Victor's praise brought to his face. Victor knew it was there, though. "So, Yuri, what's got you skating all night instead of sleeping, hm?"

There was a long pause. When he'd first arrived, Victor wouldn't have known what to think of it, but after so many months together, he understood that Yuri was considering his words carefully, as he often did. Finally, Yuri said. "Do you really not know?"

Victor gasped in surprise. "Are you that nervous about Russia?"

Yuri shook his head. "Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?"

"Kiss me? In China." Oh god. Was Yuri mad about that? They hadn't really talked since. There had been so much going on and Yuri had been exhausted.

"I told you already. I wanted to surprise you." Victor smiled simply.

"That's all?" Was it? Victor had more or less done it on impulse, it's not like he'd thought it through. He'd been surprised and delighted and he wanted Yuri to feel the same way. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, and he really hadn't thought too closely about it since. No. Not true. He'd thought about it plenty, but he hadn't thought about why.

" Victor shrugged. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's okay. I'm just a little . . . Okay, this is really embarrassing to say at twenty three, but that was my first real kiss." Yuri curled in on himself and looked away as he said this, a painful reversion to the insecure physicality he'd been shedding over the past months.

Victor was absolutely shocked. He knew Yuri wasn't exactly putting himself out there. But once he'd found his eros it seemed so glorious that Victor never considered he might not even have done that much. "I really didn't know."

Yuri shook his head. Victor's kindness in the face of the generally pathetic state of his life up until recently mostly didn't surprise him anymore.

"Did you not like it?" Victor sounded surprisingly unsure. How could he even think something like that?

"I liked it."

"Then what's the problem?" Victor asked. "Shall I promise not to do it again?"

"It's not that there's a problem. It's just, you being here for me, with me, feels pretty normal most of the time now." Yuri still couldn't bring himself to meet Victor's eyes. "But I told you before, I've always been looking at you, ever since I first saw you skate. And you kissed me and it all started to feel just as surreal as when you first got here."

Victor's expression softened and he smiled wide. "Then I should kiss you more until you are used to it. Agreed?"

"What?" Yuri couldn't disguise his shock. "No! Don't force yourself to-"

Victor was laughing now, and Yuri might have been offended if it wasn't such a pure and beautiful sound. "Who's forcing anything?" Victor's face was suddenly very close. Yuri's heart was pounding so hard and he felt a little dizzy, like there wasn't enough air with Victor this close to him. Victor didn't do anything else for a long moment, and when Yuri couldn't take it anymore, he risked everything and leaned forward to close the gap between them with a delicate brush of lips.

"Mmm. Thank you, Yuri." Victor murmured, one gloved hand combing into the sweaty hair at the nape of Yuri's neck and the other sliding around his waist and pulling him close. "Yuri" his voice was so low and sexy, and then Victor's mouth was on his again. Yuri returned Victor's embrace, pulling him in closer and seeking out his mouth again.

Victor ran his tongue against the seam of Yuri's lips. Yuri allowed Victor to part them, and when he did he sucked on on Yuri's bottom lip before slipping his tongue in and sliding it against the roof of Yuri's mouth. Yuri felt a shivering bolt of lightning run through his body and when he gasped, Victor took the opportunity to ravage his mouth thoroughly.

Yuri clung to Victor, feeling weak kneed as they broke the kiss and gazed at each other until Victor said, a little breathless, but with his typical cheer, "There. Now I've given you a proper kiss."

"I think I finally get what all the fuss is about," Yuri said.

Victor chuckled and let Yuri go. Then he retreated towards the door of the ice rink. "That was fun! We can do it again anytime." And with that, he left.

Yuri stood there, finally feeling the chill of the rink on his sweaty skin. He supposed that answered some questions he'd had, but with Victor, there was always something new that he couldn't quite process.

Now I'm getting ahead of cannon, but only a little. I couldn't resist.. please let me know what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Backing up a little bit - this is a goofy little bit of head canon fluff post episode 5. It's hardly worth the update, but it makes me smile, so I'm going to share.

The whole gang was gathered for Yuri's celebration dinner. Though they'd long since finished eating, the whole family remained gathered around the table.

"Yuri," one of the triplets said, "I think you broke Minami Kenjiro."

Yuri was confused "What do you mean? Once I got over being surprised that he liked me so much I tried to encourage him a little bit."

"Well," Minako smirked "I think you overshot your mark." She shoved her phone in Yuri's face and he adjusted his glasses to focus.

He found the beginning of the conversation and flushed bright red. Minami had posted "Yuri Katsuki is so cool. No wonder Victor Nikiforov left skating for him."

And then Victor had replied "I know, right? He's wonderful!"

A while later, Minami had posted "OMG! OMG. I can die happy. Yuri Katsuki cheered me on today! And he touched my butt!"

Yuri sighed and wondered if that had been a mistake. He was not at all used to this kind of thing. "I'm going to go soak in the hot spring."

Before following Yuri out to the baths, Victor asked "Has he not had fans before?"

"Of course he has," Nishigori replied. "He's just been too wrapped up in his own insecurities to notice."

"Oh." Victor tilted his head in thought. That lined up pretty well with what he'd thought was going on, but he wasn't sure what, if anything as a coach he should do about that. Maybe he should just ask Yuri about it.

By the way, I totally imagine a future where Victor and Yuri coach both Yurio and Minami together. Hehehe, actually Minami and Yurio would be a hilarious pairing. All angrypants vs. glitterpants. And you know, age matched close enough not to be creepy, which is important to me.


End file.
